The Return of Uzu
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Uzushiogakure has been rebuilt and the leader is coming to Konoha to get back what was her. The Uzumaki Clan shall return to their rightful place. NarutoHarem. Maybe a OCHarem. Naruto having siblings and cousins. Alive Mito and Kushina. RinneganNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

The Return

Naruto stared at the window in pure boredom from the inside of the academy room as it was pouring rain. It has been raining for the pass week and a half straight for a reason that seemed to escape the people of Konoha. Sitting in the back of the classroom next to the window, he looked at his refection in the window he had spiky hair that went a little bit pass his shoulders heading to the middle of his back. The color was white with a few sections of stranded hair being blonde and a lot red. He had tan skin with blue pure eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a white/gray jacket (with a hood) over it, black pants, and black sandals.

Looking closely at the window at his eyes he focused charka into them making rings appear in his blue pupil. He had the legendary Rinnegan but it seemed to have evolve to what legends said it would look like. According to the legends it was suppose to appear once in every 15 generations and even than it would have a 1 in a thousand chance of appearing. In translation it was impossible to get the Rinnegan but he did. _'Oh lucky me'_.

Looking to his right now, he looked and scolded at who was near him. It was his siblings sitting next to him. Why did they sit next to him escapes him for the most part as he doesn't care about their reason. It's just the fact that they are there. Sitting next to him was Natsuhi having long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt and some blue pants and sandals. She was the calm one who uses her brain a lot as she is the smart one. Next to her sat his other two sisters Kari and Ashi. Kari had short red hair while Ashi had long red hair. Kari was the slightly perverted and sadistic which she picked up from a certain someone while Ashi was what you would call the evil in her own special way one. Kari wore a dark red shirt that stopped at her stomach, a dark red skirt, with fish netting under all of it, and red short heals. Ashi wore a simple one piece black battle dress with black tight shorts underneath, and black sandals. And finally at the end was no other than Arashi the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, tan skin, with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore and orange and blue jumpsuit. He was the idiotic, hyper active, surprising knucklehead of the siblings.

Now while the Kyuubi was kept a secret to the younger generation the siblings knew about it. Naruto would have his evil moments to him and would bashed him over the head if he ever though he was doing it to him because he had the Kyuubi in him. It's because he was the elder brother and that's his job along with he's a complete and utter moron and practically asks for it. As the Kyuubi was kept a secret his Rinnegan was not as he activated it when he and his siblings were being attacked by the villagers sending out a invisible force that shattered most of their bones to his extreme joy. It's too bad that now that everyone knows about it they don't want to try and attack him again. He needed practice after all on moving people besides his brother.

Looking back at the front to Iruka-sensei as he started the lesson he could only groan in misery at his long lectures.

"Ok class today we are going to go outside for the rest of the day. We can use the weather for training" he said before everyone slowly walked outside to the balcony.

**Outside Konoha Walls**

A large group of nins were standing behind a figure who was wearing a cloak facing the wall. All the nins had in common was a red vest with the plates in the vest blue along with a metal headband on different areas of their body having a swirl engraved in it. The figure formed a ram seal making her hands glow blue before in mid air she drew seals. Once finished they glowed a bit before disappearing.

"The barrier is gone temporary. You know the mission so let's go" said the figure in the white cloak as they all nodded and leapt into the village.

**Back to the Academy**

Naruto along with the rest of the students in the class were looking at the rainy field before Iruka sensei and a female having long gray hair along with a descent shape body walked up. Her name is Mizuki (oh yeah I made him a female so the fuck what). They were standing in front of the class as they looked at the two confused.

"Class. Originally we were going to do are taijutsu class when it stopped raining but we pushed this class behind far enough. It would also make good practice to train in different conditions. So let's get to it" spoke Iruka walking out into the rain as everyone slowly followed him outside.

"Oh man this rain is ruining my hair" moaned most of the females as the other signed. Looking around Naruto watched Inuzuka Kiba play with his dog Akamaru and his cousin Kaori who looked similar to him but with long hair. Haruno Sakura a girl with long pink hair and Yamanaka Ino a girl with long pale blond hair were talking to a few other females including others from each other clans. Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru were looking at the rain with frowns. One his chips will get soggy and the other can't sleep in the rain.

Not too far from them was Hyuuga Hinata who kept to herself for most of the time. It wasn't that she was shy or something of the sort. She was just more of a loner. Looking at the water with a worried glance was Aburame Shino and Shina who was his cousin. Because of their bug colonies in their body being in the rain irritated them.

The final group were a group of Uchiha's. A few years back a teenager by the Uchiha Itachi had massacred most the clan leaving a few alive. He left his younger brother Sasuke alive who is now the only loyal male Uchiha alive. Along with him being alive was his mother Mikoto, and currently in his group a total of four cousins and 2 sisters. Why he left them alive Sasuke would never know until he has his hands around Itachi's bloody neck squeezing the information out of him.

"Well Naruto would you like to fight first" spoke Mizuki leaning down over his shoulder as he glanced at her. For as far as he could remember having her as a sensei, she had always flirted with him trying to get alone time with him. When he really thought about it, it was around the time of his activation of his Rinnegan. But then again who didn't have their own motives. It was perfectly normal for people to have motives but it just matter to what sort of damage it would cause. Placing a hand on his shoulder she lead him to the opening only to see a figure waiting for them.

Getting a bit closer they saw the figure wearing robes similar to the Hokage with the hat and all but with red and blue swirls instead.

"Who are you?" spoke Mizuki now stepping in front of Naruto in a defensive stance making him raise a eye brow. 'I guess her devotio-wait her love...admiration...obsession...well something of the sort is a lot for me' he thought as the rest of the class with Iruka-sensei joined them.

"I won't ask again. This is restricted grounds for Konoha Shinobi only" she glared taking out a kunai from her pouch. As the figure spoke in a soft, calm, and feminine voice.

"I have come for the Uzumaki's" only for everyone to look at her very confused. "Yeah, I'm expected to hand over five of my students to you just like that? Not going to happen" spoke Iruka as the figure released a sign and snapped her fingers making ten nins appear behind her.

"I beg to different, and they are elite jounin equal to or greater than your elite jounin" she spoke as Mizuki and Iruka looked at them in shock. Thinking as quickly as she can Mizuki analyze the situation.

'From what I can sense according to their charka levels she is correct about them and her charka is amazingly large. At least Kage level. There is no way we can fight them off and protect the students. Even if we didn't had to protect them we can't win' she thought

**In Hokage Tower**

The Hokage was gaining enough nins before he charged into battle. He noticed the white cloth figure in the clearing at the training grounds as soon as he went to check on the Uzumaki's in the academy with his globe. In front of him were his elite ninja including legends and clan heads. Clearing his throat he quickly gain everyone's attention.

"We have a code red at the academy. We have to move now!" shouted the Sandaime Shunshin off with amazing speed as a lot others followed his speed. After all their kids were there. Code Red meant prepare for a full out war and that's no place to have one near or at the academy.

**Academy**

"I'll will now ask you again this time. Hand over the Uzumaki's now and no harm will happen to any of you" she said before in a Shunshin the Hokage appeared facing the unknown nins with his ninja appearing all around them. The clan heads were now in front of their clan members protecting them.

"So it is true" spoke the Sandaime gaining everyone's attention. "Uzu no Kuni has been rebuilt and by looking at your uniform you also rebuilt your ninja village Uzushiogakure no sato" he finished as everyone looked at the new group in a bit of shock

"Yes it was a uphill battle recovering and bringing it back together but over the years we managed and now we are stronger than ever before. We are only missing one piece now. One main important piece that makes our nation what it was before" she said looking at a few people in their direction which the Sandaime immediately notice. "The Uzumaki's" he answered

"You are very correct. You are as smart as they say. While we recover all the clans that belonged to Uzu it was the main clan, the Uzumaki Clan that couldn't be recovered. After all they are almost extinct. But we also know there are Uzumaki's here in Konoha and we have come to take them to their homeland" she finished

"I know our villages have been allies but I'm afraid I can't allow you to have them. They are very important to our village. I hope you respect our ties and leave them here"

"As you know of our connections then you tell me this. Why are they hated and treated like dirt. For the longest they were getting attacked until one of them awakened something that has the power to wipe out this whole village. The ties the Uzumaki Clan had were with the Senju Clan and they are all wiped out except for one who turned her back on them in their time of need.

I know why they are important to you. To and this village they are your weapons of war. One is the jinchurkin for the Kyuubi and now one has the legendary Rinnegan to which I can only guess that most of your council members plan to breed out. To have a clan of Rinnegan wielders leaving the boy as a baby maker. I can bet even some of the clans planning on breeding him into their clans" she stated as the group looked around in shock while the Uzu nins glared.

"That's not tru-" started the Sandaime before being interrupted. "I'm not done yet old man. While knowing that there is another reason as well. They are also the children of your Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the royal princess of the Uzumaki Clan Uzumaki Kushina. Me!" she finished removing her veil covering her face to every there to their shock.

"You will return my kids or I'll murder each and every one of you!" she yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading some of the reviews made me want to point out something. Do you really think Kushina (from what we got from the manga and anime is similar to Naruto) is not the type of person to kick ass first and ask questions later. So of course Kushina is going to blurt out secrets here and there and not care. After all she is one scary woman you don't want to come across in alley.**

**A lot of things of why Kushina didn't take them with her will be explained in this chapter or the next few. As for the Naruko as a character...well you will just have to see. Understand the type of story creator I am is something will happen that may confuse you but will come together on a later date. It's ok to review and point it out because I prefer you too. Sometimes I may forget tiny things. I am human after all...at times.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

While everyone was staring in shock at her exclamation Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes before his eyes morphed into the Rinnegan.

"You mean to tell me you were alive this whole time and you left us in this hell hold of a village" he growled out ready to explode at her but stop sensing a foul charka spike from the side. Looking over he saw Arashi glowing with red charka with his hair covering his eyes as he was equally as mad while everyone stepped back a little from him with caution.

"Oh no" spoke Sandaime looking at him and preparing for a hell storm to happen.

"No you don't! Torune your up!" yelled out Kushina slamming her hand on the ground for charka chains to erupt from it and wrapping around Arashi as everyone moved further from him.

Sliding behind him in a blur was a young figure with long red Madara style like hair wearing a red long sleeve jacket over a black shirt, black pants, and black sandals. He slammed his hand on the ground making roots erupt from around Arashi and wrap around him. Holding him in place as it drain his red charka Arashi saw a kid seemingly his age walk around to in front of him. The person had his hand glowing with blue sparkling charka which he placed on his head making him feel extremely calm all of the sudden. Arashi looked into his pure glossy like black eyes as they turned red with black commas. Freezing slightly he suddenly fell unconscious as the roots started to dissolve. Grabbing him as he fell onto his chest he turned to look at Kushina.

"He's sleeping" he said as Kushina released a sign dismissing her charka chains. "Good work Torune. We don't need him rampaging and causing damage" she said before she noticed his eyes still active and everyone looking at him.

"Torune your eyes!" she called out making him gasp a little as he quickly deactivate them, but the damage was already done as the Sandaime spoke up.

"He can use the Mokuton, has the Sharingan, and has the Uzumaki special charka. Who are you boy?" he questioned looking at him with confusion. Kushina seeing this released a sign before speaking up. "His full name is Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Torune but he is not the reason why we are here.

When Minato sealed Kyuubi up and the Sandaime announcing its container to the public which was a stupid idea, I knew you all would be hated so I had to make a choice. I decided to leave you all here as I can't take care of all four of you in my weakened condition and decided to help rebuild Uzu for all of you to come home to. I hated with all my being to leave you but I did it for your future" she finished

"Well I'm sorry you now wasted your time in that as they won't be leaving and neither will Torune now" spoke the Sandaime as everyone tensed a bit while Torune looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do. I'm not a citizen or Shinobi of your village so what your saying is you are going to kidnap me. A member of the royal clan in Uzu which is a declaration of war" glared Torune as Mikoto stepped up.

"You are smart so I'll give you that but you have the blood of my clan which I am the clan head of and the Senju clan which is part of the village flowing through your veins. You belong to this village and us" she stated as he glared at her with his Sharingan activating.

"I belong to no one you bitch, so just try and take me. I'll beat you down so hard your children behind would feel it" he glared as she glared back with her Sharingan activating. Before the tension could escalate a charka chain wrapped around him and Arashi dragging them before Kushina's feet. Releasing them she handed Arashi to a nearby Uzu nin before she cocked her fist.

"LANGUAGE!" she roared slamming her fist into his skull knocking him half conscious while others sweat dropped.

'Yup just what she used to do' thought many as they watched Torune finally fall asleep with a quick chop to his neck from Kushina. Placing her on his shoulder she looked at Mikoto.

"I know we have been great friends and while yes he has the blood of your clan flowing through him along with the Senju clan doesn't give you the right to have him. He can make his own choices and your last Senju ran from this village with her tail between her legs abandoning people of her clan. My kids. And there is no way I'm just going to give up my kids again along with my nephew" she said shocking a few there.

"We have a cousin" spoke Natsuhi as Kari and Ashi gave each other high fives when Naruto spoke up. "Why would I even think of staying here in this village where we are treated like trash and not go to the village of my family where we are treated like royalty?" he questioned glancing at the Sandaime for a response.

While Kushina would love to hear his sappy reasons she could sense more nins approaching the academy making escaping a pain. "Sorry to cut this meeting short but we have run out of time" she said as the Uzu nins disappeared in a blue flash while Kushina turned into a red flash disappearing with Torune, Naruto, Arashi, Kari, Ashi, and Natsuhi.

"What the" started many nins as Kakashi spoke up. "That was the Hirashin but two different forms of it" he said clearly shocked as everyone else.

"So it was true. Kushina helped Minato in developing that jutsu. If they can use that jutsu there is no point in pursuing them at this moment. We go after them unprepared it will be a group of yellow flashes and Iwa nins all over. But we will be the Iwa nins" spoke the Sandaime

**Far away in a buildings hall**

Three Uzu nins each were crouching around a large seal all around in different spots as it glowed blue. Appearing in the circles were the Uzu nins from Konoha with one carrying Arashi. In a red flash was Kushina holding Torune with Naruto, Natsuhi, Kari, and Ashi by her legs. Placing Torune down next to Arashi as a medic nin came in wrapping green charka around her hands. She placed it over Torune's head and then Arashi's making them both wake up slowly.

"Welcome back you two. Have you learned your lesson" smirked Kushina as Arashi nodded and Torune looked away from her making her sign. "Well come on kids. I have to show you something" she said as she lead them to a balcony shining with bright sun lights.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure" she said proudly as they toke in the amazing sight of the village. The village in itself was even larger than Konoha. They noticed they were on a island with land off in the distance. Surrounding the island far from shore were large whirlpools. Along the buildings were rivers and small ponds. They even saw a feel waterfalls with one amazingly large one to the right. To the left was a huge tree that way more enormous than any other in world with large beautiful birds flying around the village and tree. There was a large amount of trees at the edge of the shore along with caves.

"Seeing their awe look Kushina spoke up. "The large tree is the home of one of this nations summoning guardians. The Phoenix's live there. In the tree's contain another guardian which are the tigers. In some tree's, caves, and ocean live the last guardians which are the dragons. We all live peacefully with each other protecting our home. This is what I spent my time help making" she finished

"You said are clan is nearly gone. Who is left of our clan?" asked Ashi. "Besides me and all of you there are three other members and the Shodai Uzukage" she answered

"Wait how can you have two kages?" questioned Arashi as Torune released a sign. "There could be two kages if the previous one retired instead of dying. It's just that since we have a large number of nins we just decided to have two running instead of one. It's much easier on things" he answered

"Plus it splits up the work we have with the evil" mutters "fucking, demonic, Satan spore" regularly speaking "paperwork unlike the Tsuchikage who has a large amount of nins and does all the paperwork by himself" smiled Kushina acting like they didn't hear her cursing but Arashi voiced it.

"You know you just-oomph" he started before Torune and Naruto quickly punched him in the stomach shutting him up as he fell to his knees.

"Hmm you say something?" asked Kushina looking at Arashi confused. "Oh no he said nothing" smiled Natsuhi. "Oh is that so. Oh well then, come along. Let me show you around" she said leading the way which Natsuhi used this chance to smack Arashi up his head.

"From what we saw watch your mouth baka or else!" whispered Natsuhi. "Or else fucking what?" he whined/dare as everyone froze feeling a large killing intent. The teens looked forward to see Kushina with her hair flaring and her eyes glowing as she looked down at them. **"Which one was it"** she spoke as Ashi and Kari kicked Arashi forward.

"Him!" they all yelled at once as he looked at them in shock. "Traitors!" he yelled as Kushina was now standing above him. "Better you than me" spoke Naruto as Torune looked away. "Don't look. You can't save him and it won't be pretty" he muttered as everyone followed his advice and looked away. Arashi looked up at Kushina who was cracking her knuckles and muttered one word. "Mommy"

"Yes I'm here but I give no mercy" she laughed evilly as everyone could hear the screams in pain. Once it was over they saw Arashi covered in bruises while Kushina was smiling happily. "Now let's go" she said dragging Arashi by his collar while the others followed. Torune smirked at Arashi which he noticed and stick his tongue at him.

"What was that Arashi? Did you just say a forbidden word?" he spoke smirking cruelly at his pale face while Kushina looked back with her eyes starting to glow.

"Aaaa wait how did we get here so fast. I saw that we were far from Konoha?" questioned Arashi once seeing that look on her face. "Yeah can you explain that?" added Natsuhi giving Arashi a break and distracting Kushina which worked perfectly.

"Oh that is simple. I used the Hirashin, the same jutsu the Yondaime Hokage your father was famous for. We created it together so I can use it too. What the others used is a lower version of it that only allows you to summon people or send people which is what happened. I'll explain in more detail later. Come I still have to show you around and introduce you to the other Uzumaki's" finished Kushina


	3. Chapter 3

**Well be we start there are some things I would like to discuss. Well three for now anyways, but now on to what they are. One I apologize for my grammar mistakes as I kind of a rush things sometimes everything going on with my life. A lot of shit going on that I don't want to get into detail. I'll fix the mistakes in the previous two chapters later. May grab a beta reader but unsure. Next for the 'incest' part in the story. I will have a vote if it would happen or not. But if it's a no, I will most likely have cousin relationship only or something along those lines. More things about the abandonment and reactions will be explained in this and maybe some in the next chapter.**

**Now on with the story.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

After showing the teens around the large tower she decided to introduce them to the other Kage. That and Torune has been showing signs of being tired and a bit pale to the point that Naruto and Natsuhi noticed it. Stopping at a large pair of doors Kushina stopped and turned to face them.

"Ok while the Shodai has weird hobbies and does weird things, it's always for a reason. So don't show any disrespect and be on your best behavior. The Shodai may be old but is very powerful. More so than even me. I'll say only a very few can go toe to toe with the Shodai like the Yondaime Hokage, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, and the Shodai Raikage. The Shodai may be seem tactical and at times emotionless like Danzou, the Shodai does have a heart and thinks of the village as a family" she finished as the teens nod their head before following Kushina inside the double doors.

Walking inside they found themselves in a small room with woman behind a secretary desk going through files. On both sides of her guarding the doors behind her were two men dressed in red samurai armor having black marks and seals over it and holding long double bladed axes.

"Nidaime-sama" spoke the sectary bowing along with the two guards. "Hi Suki we are going to see the Shodai" smiled Kushina as she and her group walked through the doors in the back.

Entering the doors they came into a large hall beautiful hall full of decorations and paintings with the same guards as before on opposite sides standing on the edge of a long red carpet. The carpet lead all the way to a curtain were two guards protected but their armor was black with gold markings. Walking along the path they made up to the curtains where they can see a bubble or two float out the curtain when Kushina stopped at the entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Shodai Uzukage" introduce Kushina opening the veal.

**In Konoha/Council Meeting**

The Sandaime was sitting down in his chair with no other than Jiraya the Toad Sannin sitting next to him as he looked around to see if everyone was accounting for before speaking.

"Glad that everyone is here so we can begin this meeting. This is a grave situation we are in right now. Not too long ago a group of nins infiltrated are village and toke a group of important individuals from this village. While taking them they have revealed some grave news as well which some of you who are here know about" started the Sandaime as a civilian council member spoke up asking "who was token?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Arashi, Uzumaki Kari, and Uzumaki Ashi" he answered as arguments broke out. Seeing this getting out of control the Sandaime released a quick burst of his charka shutting everyone up for a second before a civilian council member spoke up. "Why should we even care that they are gone. We should be happy that the demon family is gone" he finished as some members glared at him before the Sandaime spoke up.

"It's because you ignorant fool the Uzumaki's are a very important clan as they have the power to suppress a bijuu. Add to the fact that one of the Uzumaki's unlocked the legendary Rinnegan which is said to be the strongest doujutsu ever and last one has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. The strongest bujii of them all. All of them together you have the power to conquer a nation if properly trained.

It's also very important that we have the Kyuubi in our possession. As some of you may or may not know every major village has a bijuu depending on the nations strength and such. Suna has the Ichibi, Kumo has the Nibi and Hachibi, Mizu has the Sanbi and Rokubi, Iwa has the Yonbi and Gobi, Taki has the Shichibi, and we are suppose to have the Kyuubi. It was the way to prevent war as each one can threaten to use them" stated the Sandaime when Shikaku spoke up.

"So we lost our barging chip and with the lost of our Yondaime, some forces that day, and now Kyuubi we are at a serious disadvantage, along with the risk of being invaded" he finished as the Sandaime nodded as some of the members paled a bit.

"We must get them back" yelled a council member as others agreed while the Sandaime just released a sign. "And that is where the problem comes. Jiraya would you care to explain". Jiraya had leaned forward to speak as everyone looked upon him. Usually they would see his childish, layback personality on his face but at this moment they saw the look on his face that reminded them that he was a 2 time war veteran.

"Do not interrupt as I begin to explain. This is the Intel I gathered and it is long and of the upmost important" started Jiraya as everyone gave him a nod of their heads.

"Alright the person who toke the Uzumaki's was no other than Uzumaki Kushina the Nidaime of Uzugakure" he stated as everyone who didn't know looked at him in shock. "Yes the wife of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato as she is also the mother of all the kids. She herself makes it pretty much impossible to get them back as by all legal rights she is their mother and she can chose whatever she likes for them regardless of their status. As some of you are wondering where the Nidaime of Uzugakure came from and it's because that is her title. She with the help of another who became the Shodai of Uzugakure rebuilt Uzu better and bigger than before.

From the research I gathered through the combination of Youton, Douton, Suiton, Katon, and Mokuton they expanded the land in massive amounts. This allowed them to make a even larger village to the size of Iwa's own village and they have another few minor villages and one large village on the main land. Apparently they bought the land on the main land off the Damiyou somehow" he stated before he got up and unrolled a map on the large table in the middle to show them the size and places.

"How in the world could they have expanded the land of a island using those type of jutsu. It's impossible to do that much" asked Tsume as everyone was confused on this as well.

"You have to remember that Uchiha Madara and the Shodai Hokage had the power to change the landscape in a single battle. With that in mind I collected charka residue from the new part of the island and compared them two another person who used the Mokuton and it matched" finished Jiraya

"And who was that person you matched it up with?" spoke Mikoto the Uchiha Clan head now. "That persons full name is Uzumaki Uchiha Senju Torune. The same person who helped Kushina grabbed her sons. Blood wise he is Kushina's nephew" he answered drawing gasps from many people when Mikoto started speaking glaring at Jiraya.

"You mean that kid who we all meet at the academy. How is he even capable of doing such a feat at his young age?" she asked

"I don't know how but with the blood and skills he must have, he is any bijuu and jinchurkin worst nightmare. He could possibly surpass Madara and the Shodai on a later date as well. But according to studies because he did something like that it must have had a serious effect on his body as he is too young to expel so much charka" he answered

"Sandaime we must have that boy immediately as well. He is of great importance to this village and his bloodline must remain in Konoha" spoke Danzou as the Sandaime raised his hand calming everyone down before speaking.

"That within itself is another problem. He doesn't leave the village much and when he does its only with the Shodai or the Nidaime in short amounts of time. He is almost all the time near the Shodai" he answered

"And who is the Shodai Uzukage anyway?" asked Hiashi as the Sandaime stared at him for a second before saying "The Uzukage is Uzumaki-"

**Uzu**

Sitting in a tub full of pink bubbles covering most of the figure was a female having extremely long red hair spread across the tub. She had green eye and white with a bit of a tan skin complexion. Another thing about her was that she looked young. As young as Kushina if one looked at it.

"Welcome. My name is Uzumaki Mito" she said smiling from the tub. Everyone in the area that didn't knew her looked at her in shock before Naruto looked away and Ashi grabbed Arashi's face to force him to look away.

"My aren't you guys shy" she stated with a smirk as Kushina just rolled her eyes. "As you know I am the Shodai Uzukage but I am also the Uzumaki Clan head. If you know your history well then you may have notice that I was the wife of the Shodai Hokage. Enough of that anyways, Kushina-chan will get you settle into the compound and also show you around the village. I'll see you all tonight" she finished as they all gave a light bow except Torune who staid. Once everyone started walking away Kari notice that Torune stood in place and before she could speak out to him Kushina interrupted her. "Leave him be. He needs his medication" spoke Kushina ushering them out.

Once they have left Mito stood up and walked over to him. Tapping him on his collar a seal was formed before it glowed bright blue. Around Torune a puff of smoke appeared to reveal him without his clothes. She had sealed them away into the new seal. Pulling him in close for a hug she made sure she had his arms around her waist before she formed hand seals. Stopping at the last seal she muttered "Kai" as seals all over her body appeared along with seals over Torune's body. She leaned back pulling them back into the tub as they both glowed bright white up to their necks with blue chains moving around them, but not touching them.

**Uzumaki Compound**

Kushina had brought the kids through the streets as many people smiled and bowed to them before reaching the compound. After briefly showing them around the compound Natsuhi spoke up gaining Kushina's attention.

"I'm sure when Mito-sama gets here should explain a lot more about why you left us but can you at least tell us what is the deal with Torune. He seemed to be sick" she stated as Kushina released a annoyed signed and motioned them to sit down at the table.

"Now understand there are some S rank secrets surrounding him that I can't tell you at this moment but I will tell you what I can" she started


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

"The reason why Torune is sick is because he helped create Uzu to be what it is right now" started Kushina gaining everyone's attention. "Now as you all saw he has the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha bloodlines. What you don't know is that under normal conditions someone who has all three lines has a 1 and 1,000 chance of living and as you can see he was highly lucky. That and something else that I will tell you about when you are older. But since he has those lines it gave him access all elements and sub elements. Using these elements he used a combination of Youton, Mokuton, Douton, and Kouton (steel) to help extend the island massively and create what everything looks like now. The ground you walk on, the trees and even the villages on the main land" she spoke

"That is amazing! He must be incredibly strong to do all this" said Ashi surprised as everyone else as Kushina laughed at them for a bit. "No he is not. While he is strong for his age I would say he is low jounin to mid jounin level. The jutsu's he used to create everything weren't some powerful S rank type but just the basic level of the jutsu's on a massive level. But that is where it went wrong. We pushed him for too long on creating this nation. He was already showing side effects of being sick when he was growing up before the project but it turned a lot worst during the project. We were able to finish the nation but at a cost. Torune was dying.

His body was starting to fail. It was horrible. He would walk around coughing up blood, easily getting sick, and always being tired. After researching a bit and a few tests we found out that he was already sick because of the bloodlines in his body were reacting horribly against each other. It was like a war in his body and because we made him use his bloodlines it increase them to a high level. In order to save his life Mito-sama performed some sealing arts on him along with some medical jutsu that is slowly but surely healing him. But on a side note he is now bound to Mito as a result. He can't be away from her for more than a week and a half. Before he couldn't leave her side for even a few seconds. Along with that treatment, the more he uses all of his bloodlines together at the same time. The more they start to coexist with each other. It is improving as time goes on" she said as a few tears left her eye.

"How could I have even taken care of all of you when I couldn't take care of my nephew whose mother abused him and left him" she sobbed before wiping her eyes and smiled at them. "Luckily Mito beat that right out of me. Literally. After that I got my act together I planned to get you all" she finished as the kids were silent for a minute before Naruto spoke up.

"I guess I can accept that for now. You were going through a rough time but that doesn't mean I have completely forgiven you. You have to earn that and later I want the full reason why you left us at Konoha" he said as everyone nodded. Kushina seeing this smiled at them. "I will make sure I earn that forgiveness, even if it takes my whole life. I can only fully say the reasons when Mito-sama gives me permission but when I do you all will be the first to know" she answered before the door opened up for Torune and Mito to come walking in.

"Where home" spoke Torune as everyone welcomed them. "Ok everyone let's get you your rooms before we have dinner" spoke up Kushina leading them to their rooms.

"Alright some rooms are still being set up so you have to share rooms" started Kushina as a massive amount of emotions ran through the kids faces.

"YES! We can be roommates Naruto!" shouted Arashi with joy as Naruto looked at him with pure horror. "No way on earth that's happening! You share a room with someone else" glared Naruto as Kushina laughed at them. "Well there are two rooms you can choose from and share. I'll leave it to all of you" smiled Kushina knowing it will be a boy's room and a girl's room. Once walking away Torune went right by the group and into another room that was his before yelling. "Arashi if you even think of trying to share a room with me, I'll put you in a world of hurt"

Naruto using this chance grabbed one room to which Arashi noticed and quickly grabbed the other one leaving the girls there in shock. It was now stay with either Naruto or Arashi. Deciding quickly Ashi and Kaori went into the room Naruto was in leaving Natsuhi only option being Arashi.

"Yeah not happening" muttered Natsuhi walking to Torune's room and entering in to see Torune finished taking off his shirt to show seals all over his muscular back and chest. Turning around he faced her with a raised eye brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Granted you aren't Arashi but why are you in my room" he questioned as she released a sign. "It was either here or room with Arashi and I hope you aren't cruel enough to face that torture all alone now" she answered looking at him with a hopeful expression as he just stared at her.

"Yes I would" he answered as she looked at him with a shocked expression. "Is what I would to say to most people but I'll let you slide by this one" he finished with a smirk before turning around to grabbing some clothes from his closet.

Natsuhi looked around his room to see it had a lot of space. He had a queen size bed, a closet, a desk full with scrolls, and even his own bathroom to which he was heading into. Jumping on his bed she laid down flat looking up at the ceiling and thinking about everything that happened.

**With Kushina and Mito**

The two were in the kitchen finishing up on dinner when Mito turned to Kushina. "What have you told them so far?" "Just on how the land was formed, some details on Uzu, and some information on Torune. Not his fate or anything of the sort yet" she answered. "Alright, let them get to know Torune before telling him his fate. I don't want them to know all about him just yet" she finished as Kushina nodded

**Konoha Council Meeting**

After getting control of the council the Sandaime spoke up again confirming. "Yes it is true that Uzumaki Mito is the Shodai Uzukage"

"Uzu were our allies before it was destroyed. We can maybe set up a meeting to hopefully resolve this issue before it escalates too far. But I know one thing for sure, which is that we have no chance in getting back the Uzumaki's. Any of them. I don't see them abandoning their new life of royalty and their family for a life of hell. Any of them to include Torune. Jiraiya will head to Uzu to request a meeting with them" finished the Sandaime ending the meeting as he stood up to walk out the door with Jiraiya and the three elders following.

**Hokage Office**

Sitting down at his chair the Sandaime finished writing up the scroll for Uzu before handing it off to Jiraiya and speaking up. "Jiraiya, what do you think the chances are of kidnapping the Uzumaki's to include Torune?" asked the Sandaime looked at him with a serious expression for a minute before speaking.

"I can probably only kidnap one of them but from what I see it would end up bad for us. Uzu will declare immediate war with us with maybe Iwa or Kumo joining as well to help get rid of us. To kidnap any of the siblings would send the others rampaging after us. As for Torune it would be impossible for me to get him without causing a scene leading up to my death. Plus do you really want to take on an angry Kushina or Mito" answered Jiraiya as everyone shuddered at the thought before Danzou spoke up.

"From what I remember of Mito is that she is highly intelligent. I would say that we should try to kidnap them while they are out on a mission but I have no doubts that she knows that we are thinking the same thing. For now we should just wait. Word of Uzu no Kuni rebirth and its expansion sure had spread out to other nations. Others would most likely test them to see their strength" he spoke

"And when they get into a problem with another village we will step in giving them our full support. Slowly work are way back to the alliance we once had" finished Sandaime

"Correct. If as an end result we can't have the Uzumaki's back in the village we can at least have them as allies. We shouldn't just depend on hoping to have a meeting" he finished as everyone agreed.

With Naruto, Ashi, and Kaori

Naruto looked around the room to see it was a pretty decent size having the basics but also noticed pretty quickly that they had no clothes. By the face Ashi was making and the fact the Kaori was looking at an empty dresser made them notice as well.

"It seems we must borrow clothes from Torune" spoke Naruto walking back out the door with the other two following and into Torune's room to see that Arashi was in the room with Torune glaring at him as everyone could hear the water running in his bathroom. It was assumed that Natsuhi was there

"I'm going to guess you need to borrow clothes from me as well" muttered Torune as he went into his dresser and grabbing a few of his clothes and handing them off to them. "I'll see you at dinner, so get out of my room so I may have some peace" he glared as everyone cloud see the exhaustion in his eyes.

**Dinner Time**

Everyone was coming down for dinner to eat before the front door was slammed opened with three figures walking in. "Finally we are back. That mission was just horrible" yelled a female with long red hair followed by two other girls with one wearing glasses.

"Kushina, Mito we are home!" yelled the other long red hair woman as she walked up to Torune and grabbed him from behind in a head-lock as he just looked at her in anger. "Did you miss me shithead" she smirked as he smirked back. "Hey Kushina! Tayuya and the others are back! I think you would just love to hear what she has to-" he started before Tayuya covered his mouth. "Knock it off shithead" she glared as a voice ranged out.

"Ok we will bring dinner out in a few minutes so get ready!" yelled Kushina. As the three fully sat down they looked at each other before Torune spoke up.

"Ok this is Kushina's kids Naruto, Arashi, Natsuhi, Ashi, and Kaori. And this is Tayuya, Karin, and Shizuku. As you can tell they are of the Uzumaki clan like us" he said as Kushina and Mito brought out the food for everyone.

'He had to live in a female dominated house. Much respect' thought Naruto as everyone started eating.

**Week Later**

As time went on the new Uzumaki's very easily started to fit in and enjoy the life in Uzu. Tayuya was great friends with Ashi and Kaori and Naruto was friends with Torune. Arashi unfortunately made a couple of pranking friends and went around spreading his chaos as the Prank King. Natsuhi liked to hang out a lot with Shizuku and Karin, with some occasions Torune and Naruto. At the moment Kushina was training all the Uzumaki's with the help of some Kage Bunshins.

"Move faster!" was a shout in the clearing as a kick was dished out hitting Naruto in his chest sending him flying into a tree. A large amount of charka chains headed for his down form only for wood to erupt in front of him protecting him. From the side a tired and bruised Torune had his hands flat on the ground. Next to Torune was a bruised Natsuhi as she had her hand placed on Torune in order for her to stay standing looking at a smirking Kushina with her arms crossed now.

"How strong is she?" asked Natsuhi as Naruto got from away from the cover and next to Torune. "She is just destroying all of us" spoke Naruto looking to the side to see Arashi, Karin, Tayuya, Ashi, Shizuku, and Kaori all knocked out on the ground covered in bruises. Kushina who was in front of them disappeared in a puff of smoke making their eyes widen.

"Shit!" they called out as from the ground in the middle of them Kushina erupted from it kicking Naruto in the face along with punching Natsuhi in the chests sending them flying. Before Torune could form any defense Kushina's fist slam down into his chest with amazing strength causing a massive explosion.

Naruto and Natsuhi stood up as the smoke cleared to reveal standing above an unconscious Torune when a squad of Anbu Shunshin in next to her. The anbu looking around at the massive destroyed area and down geninn could only look at them with pity.

"What is it" asked Kushina as the lead Anbu bowed and handed her a scroll. Taking it from his hands she opened it to read it contents only to frown at the end. "A meeting" she muttered. "Well it looks like I have to call this training session short. But don't worry we will continue as soon as we are done" she smirked before leaving the area with the Anbu in a shunshin.

Releasing a sign the two remaining genin fell to the ground. "Thank Kami for that" muttered Natsuhi. "I can't believe we are still living" spoke Naruto. "Wait hold that thought. Hey everyone you still alive!" called out Natsuhi to which the only reply were groans and cries of pain. "Ok we are all still alive" finished Natsuhi laying on her back now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully this chapter will clear up any confusion and reasons about why Kushina abandoned the kids. If the reasons aren't good enough for you, then I'm sorry to say this but tough love.**

**And as for the reviews goes. I don't mind so much if you say something is messed up or wrong but before you open your mouth on it have an answer for it. It's called constructive criticism (learn that in the Army). (And I'm not targeting anyone in saying that. It's just to help others in the long run to make people become better in whatever they are doing) **

**On a side note if you post reviews about no one wanting to read your story (Doom Marine 54 – yeah I'm calling you out fucker) then why read/open the link to it in the first place. How about you try to create your own stuff and let others be the judge of your stories and see how well you do.**

**Another quote I learned in the Army. Who is the bigger fool? The fool himself or the fool who follows him/her?**

**Also some may be confused on this but Arashi has the Kyuubi and Naruto has the Rinnegan**

**Now enough with the rant and onto the story**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Uzu Kage's Office**

Arriving in the office Kushina walked inside to see Mito looking at a scroll on her newly summoned table. Walking up to her side she peered down at the scroll reading it herself before she turned to face Mito.

"So what do you have in mind for this? I know for certain I'm not giving them up for nothing now that I finally have them" spoke Kushina crossing her arms. "Of course we won't give them up. Times has changed to the point where Konoha can no longer just demand things of others. They have gotten soft and I prove to show it to them right in their face. We leave for Konoha in 3 days" answered Mito putting the scroll away.

"So tell me how their training is coming along?" she asked as Kushina chuckled a bit. "Oh just wonderful. They have so much potential and they are just wonderful to tortur-TRAIN! Yes to train" laughed Kushina at the end rubbing the back of her head laughing as tic marks started appearing on Mito's face. Swiftly standing up she smashed her fist into Kushina's head before yelling. "Stop trying to kill them. Let them progress at their own rate!" roared Mito as Kushina was crouching holding her head in pain. The guards looking at the two could only sweat-drop at the scene. _'These are our kages'_ they thought.

"Do I sense doubt over there" yelled Mito looking at the guards as they stiffened in shock as they forgot Mito's sensing ability. "No Shodai-sama. We will never do such a thing!" shouted a guard. "I'll let you off the hock this time" she mumbled as the guard's release a deep breathe in a sign.

**Uzumaki Compound**

The young Uzumaki's could be seen patching their wounds in the living room as Karin finally got the chance to practice her medical ninjutsu on trying to heal some minor wounds. Others just wrapped bandages on their own or others wounds.

"God dammit she is just so fucking strong" yelled Tayuya holding her bruised arm. "I know what you mean. I think she takes pleasure in our pain" muttered Kaori as others nodded in agreement before the door was slammed opened. Jumping in shock/fright the Uzumaki's looked at the devil I mean the person who caused all their pain in the first.

"What's with those faces? Oh don't tell me you want to train some more" cheered Kushina as Arashi jumped up for joy. "Yeah more training!" he shouted only for Ashi to punch him in his wounded chest, causing him to collapse to his knees. "Sorry about that he must have lost a few screws in his head after the training" answered Ashi

"Oh ok than, we should all get you to the hospital soon so we can fix that and your injuries. After that we can train some more" she smiled before laughing at their pale faces. "Enough with your craziness" spoke Mito walking in the door and closing it after herself.

"I had a long day of work and I just want to relax right now before leaving for the meeting" she said as Kushina just gave her a blank stare. "Most of the time you just stay in your bath and working on your beauty" she replied. "And that is a lot of work. If you would grow out of your tomboyish ways and do the same you would understand what I mean". "Never!" yelled back Kushina before Naruto broke into the conversation.

"What do you mean meeting?" he asked making the tow bickering woman look back at him seriously. "Konoha wants to have a meeting with us in order for us to give the five of you back to Konoha along with Torune" answered Mito shocking everyone. "What they want us to go back to the miserable place!" shouted Natsuhi

"Yes they do. But now that you know this I should tell the reasons of why they want you all back and Torune. Also why Kushina abandoned you in the first place" spoke Mito motioning them to all take a seat with her hand.

"Maybe we should leave as this seems like a family thing" spoke Shizuku as Karin and Tayuya headed for the door. "Yes since it is a family thing it means that you all must stay and listen in as well" spoke Mito as everyone nodded bringing a smile to their face before they sat down in the group roughing up Arashi and Torune's hair on the way.

"Now the reason Kushina had abandon you in the first place was because at first she didn't even had a choice. After giving birth and the whole Kyuubi attack I had kidnapped her" she answered drawing gasps from everyone. "She was too weak to even fight back at the time and it was the perfect time to take her and fake her death. I couldn't do the same for you five is because the Sandaime already had you. When she was strong enough to go back to get you all I prevented. By force. The reason was simple. She can't fight against the five nations while trying to protect you all at the same time" she stated

"What do you mean the five nations? What do they have to do with this" asked Natsuhi as Mito answered "Everything". "What only a select few from every nation know is that the jinchurkin where used as a method to attain some sort of peace. The Shodai gave each nation a tail beast in a sign of peace. Suna got the one tail, Kumo got the 2 and 8 tail, Mizu got the 3 and 6 tail, Iwa got the 4 and 5 tail, because Konoha was the strongest we got the Kyuubi, and last because Taki was our allies they got the 7 tail. It was later that the jinchurkin were used as threats to be used on the other in case of war.

Now Konoha would not be so willing to lose its bargaining chip so close after the third great Shinobi war, Kyuubi attack, and the loss of their Yondaime Hokage your father. They would hunt you down to the end of the earth to get Kyuubi back before anyone else does. After explaining this to her I made her calm down and stay in Uzu. After all the Sandaime was supposed to take care of you, if not your god-parents, and you all were to be looked upon as heroes. As you know it did not turn out that way."

"But you came and got us anyways after a few years" spoke Kaori as Mito nodded. "It was only a matter of patience and timing. Through the years while Konoha got weaker through the loss of the Yondaime Hokage, the Sannin breaking up with Orchimaru the snake sannin going rouge. As well as my granddaughter drowning herself in her own misery leaving the village as well. The final few straws were the Uchiha Clan massacre and the production of their ninja. They were allowing their next generations to be too soft and weak. While they did this we gotten amazingly strong. We brought in clans, trained stronger ninja's and not fan girls or fan boys, having a few S rank nins in our village, create an amazingly strong ANBU division, and the restoration of the Uzumaki Guardian Core. We now had the advantage to take you out of the village without the fear of war with Konoha. They only have a handful of powerful nins now" she finished making them think about it before Arashi spoke up

"Why couldn't Kaa-san stay with us in Konoha? She could have raised us there" he asked. "Danzou" she answered confusing them. "Danzou is a member of the council and would have her killed in secret. He wanted you to be a weapon for war and if Kushina was alive and with you, it would be impossible to do. He wanted you to be completely loyal to Konoha and for Naruto to breed his Rinnegan with his sisters" she stated shocking them. "What, breed? Why?" asked Ashi

"It because the Uzumaki clan and the Rinnegan is sort of a game changer in this world. Along with you Torune. The Kyuubi can be sealed into an Uzumaki only. I was the first Kyuubi jinchurkin before I passed it down to Kushina-chan. She in turn passed it down to Arashi when she was attacked when she was giving birth. The only time in which a female jinchurkin seal is weakened enough for its escape.

Now the Uzumaki Clan had techniques that only they can use, that can suppress a bujii which was why Uzu was wiped out during the war. Konoha had turned its back on them and focused on the war which is why I'm not loyal to Konoha anymore. Anyways the Rinnegan was the doujutsu of the great sage who created ninjutsu. It was said it gave the man an immense amount of power and even the rumors of having control over life and death. They thought they can get future containers with the power of Kyuubi and the Rinnegan. They would have a Rinnegan clan making them more powerful than ever before.

As for you Torune you have the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha bloodlines in you. With that you have the potential to become as strong as the great sage himself. It is said that those bloodlines did descend from the man himself. That also means Naruto can be just as strong as him too. Every nation would want that kind of power. Now I hope that clears things up for you and I'll leave it up to you to think about it" finished Mito before she stood up and walked off to her room.

"So it really wasn't your fault. I guess things just got out of hand" spoke Natsuhi as Kushina shook her head no. "Even though things turned up the way it did, doesn't change the fact that I did leave you when I should have fought back every second to get to you" she answered

"No that would make things worse like Mito-sama said" said Naruto gaining everyone's attention. "We all know you can't take care of us and watch your back every second. It would not be a life anyone would want to live" he finished before standing up and walking to his room. Following his lead everyone slowly stood up, saying good night to each other and went to their own respective rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been gone for a bit. I'm in Japan right now.**

**After careful consideration I have decided to leave Naruto with a Harem, Torune to 2 girls or more if asked, and Arashi is…..ok I got nothing so tell me your ideas on his pairing. It can be single, mini-harem, or regular harem for him but no yaoi. As for my Oc Torune, it may seem like he is godly powerful but he is not. He has the potential to become such as all the siblings but he still lacks the experience and training. Zabuza can even defeat him (no offense to him). In case you forgotten Kushina can wipe the floor with him as well.**

**As for who the strongest sibling is I think it would be obvious or maybe not so much but its Naruto. He has the Rinnegan and his siblings are starting to distinct themselves into their own type of combat styles. **

**I may have focused on Mito, Kushina, and Torune a bit much (more so Kushina and Mito then Torune) is because their part in the storyline have to be explain just a little bit. **

**As for Kushina not telling her kids she was alive is because it would cause an incident if she does. Konoha will find out she is alive with Danzou having Root hunt her down and the kids were young. They would make irrational decisions just to get to her causing the relevance of Uzu ahead of time.**

**I may do a slight cross over with Final Fantasy 7 or Bleach just to full up Oc's for the village. No, they will not have their 'regular' powers from the anime but it would be modified to fit the Naruto anime.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Uzu's Dock**

Kushina and Mito were standing in front of the Uzumaki's with the Guardian Core next to them as the ship was prepared to set sail for the main land. Along with them being there was a man to the side dressed in a red Kimono having black long hair, brown eye having an eye patch on the other, with a scars on his face having one over his exposed eye. Facing the group Kushina started to speak up.

"Now we will be gone for almost a week on this mission and I want no problems while we are gone. That man over there goes by the name Toushi and he will be in charge of the village until we return. Natsuhi and Shizuku will be in charge of the house hold until we return" she started

"What about our training and teams? I would like to get started on them already" spoke Naruto gaining nod from the siblings.

"No need to worry about that either. Toushi has already been informed on the teams. As Shizuku, Torune, Tayuya, and Karin are already on a team they will still be taking missions. Toushi will explain it all, so don't worry" smiled Kushina waving her hand. "Now I will see you all when I get back, so don't cause any problems" she finished as she hugged them each. Some regrettably unable to avoid it before Mito did the same then leaving for the boat.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto before a rough voice interrupted them and said "Train or missions. Pick a one, I care not of what you chose" spoke Toushi

"Mission it is. Later!" yelled Tayuya grabbing Torune in a headlock with one arm and with the other grabbed Shizuku moving along the path as Karin releasing a sign and followed after waving good bye.

"I want to train. I need to unlock more of my Rinnegan abilities and get stronger" spoke Naruto as his siblings nodded agreeing as well as Toushi smiled at them.

"Alright then. Since you are all in agreement with that I guess I can put you through a bit of hell. Heh, if you don't unlock a few of your talents and all of you aren't chuunin level by they get back would be surprising" he spoke before walking off beckoning them to follow with a wave of his hand.

**A Few Days Later**

A group of figures were seen walking up to the gates of the hidden leaf village Konoha. The gate guards noticing them walked up to them.

"Halt, state who you are and your reason for visiting Konoha" stated the guard as he toke in their appearance. 7 guards had old style armor placed upon the curtain style of clothing on. 5 of the color armors were red while the last were black; each armored man was armed with a wicked boa with a dangerous blade on the top. The last two people they toke in appearance wise were two females having red hair and wearing a Kage like robe. He watched the one wearing a robe step forward to speak.

"I am Uzumaki Mito the Shodai of Uzu and this is Uzumaki Kushina the Nidaime of Uzu along with our guards the Uzumaki Guardian Core. We are here for the meeting with your Hokage" she spoke to which a group of Anbu landed down around them when she finished.

"We shall escort you to the Hokage Office" spoke Tori (Anbu) as Mito nodded and had him lead the way. Walking along the road she noticed many things had changed while she was gone and they gained the attention of everyone while walking.

**Hokage Office**

Entering the office she saw the Sandaime sitting down by himself confusing them but they also sensed Anbu all around at the same time. Sitting down in front of him they gave him a soft smile before Kushina spoke up.

"Glad to see you still kicking old man but where are the rest of the fossils" she smirked while Mito released a soft sign. "It's good to see you again Hiru-chan" she smiled as the Sandaime released a soft groan at the nicknames.

"It's good to see you again Kushina-chan, Mito-sama. We will join the others later when we meet in the council chambers and have our council meeting but I was hoping we can solve some things while it's just us. I'm not looking forward to this headache" he spoke as the two agreed not looking forward to it as well.

"Well we can do that but there are certain things that your whole council need to understand. I'll let you start" spoke Mito as the Sandaime released a sign.

"I want the Uzumaki's back" he started

"No" they both replied making him narrow his eyes at the two.

"We need them back in order to maintain the balance the peace between the nations. Once they seen that we lost the Kyuubi jinchurkin along with the Uzumaki's they will take advantage of it and attack us" he warned

"Then you should have thought of that when they were touring my kids" glared Kushina. "I'm not going to sacrifice my kids for this ungrateful village" she finished crossing her arms.

"The answer is no. I'm sure Konoha is a village strong enough to survive on its own. Plus you have allies. On a side note I don't think it would be for the good of your village to try and force a jinchurkin or more precise the Kyuubi jinchurkin and a Rinnegan user to live the rest of their lives in a place they consider hell" spoke out Mito

"You are correct there" admitted the Sandaime before trying a different approach. "What about us being allies like we were before. I'm sure we can both profit from an alliance like we had last time" he offered.

"You are correct in that sense. We can profit from such a thing but we will not being having an alliance with Konoha" finished Mito shocking Sandaime as he asked "Why is that?"

"You have tortured Uzumaki's, took us out of most of your history records, and practically abandon Uzu in our last war. Granted you couldn't reach Uzu in time but you put no effort in saving the scattered Uzumaki's. I had to find and save them. No in order for you to gain the alliance we had you are going to have to earn it. You can start off you are to remove all the Uzumaki swirls on everyone's uniform and in this village" she finished as he looked at her in shock. Rubbing his head in frustration he looked at the two to see that they were dead serious.

'It is their right to say if we can wear it or not. I can't deny them that' he thought before an Anbu shunshin into the office.

"The council has been assembled" he spoke in a knee as the Sandaime waved him off.

"Well let's be on our way. We can discuss your terms with the council" he spoke standing up and taking the lead out of the office with Kushina and Mito following him.

**Council Room**

The Sandaime, Mito, and Kushina had walked in to see the council has been assembled. One side had the civilians and the other side sat the ninja council including the three elders, clans, head medic, and the anbu commander. Once the three had sat down the Sandaime cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Now the leaders of the newly rebuilt Uzu have come here for peace talks. We already discussed some things that I have to announce to everyone here as well. I give the floor to Mito-sama to start off" started the Sandaime giving Mito the nod to begin. Shifting a bit to show a serious stance in her chair she began speaking.

"As you should know I am Uzumaki Mito the ex-wife of the late Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama, but now current leader of Uzu the Shodai Uzukage. I have sent the Nidaime Uzukage Uzumaki Kushina to Konoha in order to retrieve her kids from this hell-hold to bring them to Uzu, their rightful home" she stated as civilian council member slammed his fist on the table.

"Those kids rightful home is in Konoha! You will return them" he roared as some mumbled in agreements but everyone went silent as Mito and Kushina released their killing intent out. Releasing it once they had everyone's attention Mito glared at the member.

"It would do you well to hold your tongue council member before you lose it. Everyone who is a ninja at least should know that the Uzumaki's true home is Uzushiogakure. You stating it is this place is an insult to us" she glared

"You civilians only want to bring them back so you can have someone to hate and torture which is something I will never allow again. The ninja council wants the Uzumaki's back for their power. You all make me sick to my stomach. For now and forever more I will now forbid an Uzumaki to come to this place unless under massive protection. I don't trust you as far as a civilian girl could throw you" she stated as a lot thought 'Because you can throw them half way across the world'.

"We need them back here in order to maintain peace through the nations" started Homaru. "If another nation learns we lost the Kyuubi they would declare war on us and wipe us out" he warned

"Well tough luck. You should have thought of that before attacking them. In my opinion I hope they do attack you and wipe you all from the face of this planet" she responded as some yelled some protest at her before the Sandaime slammed his fist shutting everyone up.

"She is the current Uzumaki clan head and the leader of her village. It is within her right to decide what to do with the Uzumaki's. Along with that it is within her right to order the removal of all our swirls on our uniform and village, which it is what she wants" he stated as many went into an uproar before Kushina had enough and slammed her fist on the table.

"ENOUGH! You brought this upon yourself and you will face the consequences. You should know by your spy Jiraiya-baka you have no chance of opposing us anyway. You will remove the spirals, you won't bother us never again but the Uzumaki's or Kyuubi as they will now belong in Uzu, and our alliance between us is over. And I would love to see you try and oppose us. Start a war with us and Iwa and Kumo will rained down upon you in order to rid a common threat. You have no Yondaime to save you now" she warned

"What happened to you Kushina? You use to love this village" asked Tsume

"My love was destroyed the day you all turn your back on my children and torture them" she answered as most of the members looked away from her glare.

"It will be done" answered the Sandaime not caring if most disagree while Danzou frown at the situation. Even if he didn't like the way things went he knew better than to oppose Mito. She was smarter and more vicious than him when the time asks for it.

"And what about Torune?" asked Mikoto gaining everyone's attention. "He is an Uchiha and part Senju. He belongs here with his clan just like how you state Uzumaki's belong in Uzu" she spoke as Mito smirked

"He is Uzumaki as well and since there is now Senju representative besides myself who married one I have 2/3 of the control of him more than your third. So overall I chose for him until he reaches age and I say he stays in Uzu. Besides why would he want to leave the village he loved and help create to a village who shun his own family? So don't ask about him again" she spoke before standing up with Kushina

"That concludes this meeting. Your daimyo have been made aware of everything and you will do as I ask within the next week. We shall take our leave now" she finished as she walked out with Kushina.

**Next Chapter: The focus will be on Naruto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I had PRK surgery for my eye but now I'm back.**

**Now onto the part of the story I really would like to get into.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Uzu Training Grounds 7**

A body was sent back in a roll before jumping back into a flip and landing next to a few others. The person was no other than a bruised Naruto now staring at the man who put him in this state. Toushi was smirking at the group and he can honestly say he was proud of their growth. He had the each branch off in what they will start to specialize in and help from that.

Naruto had started progressing well in his Rinnegan. He learnt three new techniques that involved his bloodline. The problem was that he couldn't use a Rinnegan type jutsu within 15 seconds of another. Toushi was hoping to bring that down to three at least. 15 seconds is too long and it required less for you to die in battle

Arashi who also had a redone to his outfit now that his mom was away wore a short sleeve orange jacket over a black shirt and black pants. Around his waist was a belt containing many small sealing scrolls. As for his training he was taught the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and has been in love with the jutsu ever since. He would just produce clones and in large masses to take opponents down. Toushi just improved him in the jutsu by making him learn strategies and tactics along with telling him the secret to the jutsu. This was whatever the clone learns he learns as well. He just had to make the clones disperse in small groups to avoid (more) brain damage.

Natsuhi on the other hand found her pride and joy. All the Uzumaki's had a thing for seals but none more than Natsuhi. She just loved learning new seals and soon she hoped to create her own. With Toushi, Mito, and Kushina's supervision as she knew the dangers of seals. Due to her love of them she now carried a large sealing scroll on her back horizontally with scrolls on her side as well.

Ashi was very surprising out of all of them. She got into puppetry. She even created her own first puppet which was a large armored 'were-wolf' having four arms which she has sealed in a scroll on her back vertically. Now she was learning about seals to place on the puppet with Natsuhi and different types of poisons. Toushi just worried that with her type of personality she would go into the dark art of human puppets.

Kari took in the art of kenjutsu and taijutsu. Seeing that she was serious in it and was getting amazing strong and good in both he might call in a few favors in order to train her better in it.

Seeing them going in their own ways in their respective arts put a smile to Toushi face. He along with Mito and Kushina hoped each Uzumaki learnt a different art. Eventually they will each masters in their own arts and they will all combine into a final team. They will cover each other's weaknesses and become the ultimate team. Stronger than the Seven Swordsmen, the Sannin, and A and B team from Kumo. But the team won't happen for a while at the moment.

"You have grown well in the time we spent but now it's time to put you into teams" spoke Toushi gaining the groups attention.

"Naruto, Arashi, Ashi. You will form one team. I will be your jounin-sensei as well. Natsuhi, Kari. Shizuku will join you and form another squad. You will meet your jounin-sensei soon enough. Well let's get back to your training as Mito-sama and Kushina-sama will be back in about two days. We are going to focus on team training now" he smiled

**Week Later**

Naruto and his team (Toushi now wearing a standard jounin outfit, Arashi, and Ashi) could be seen in the Uzukage's office standing in front of a desk. Sitting behind the desk were both Mito and Kushina dealing with a bunch a paperwork. After the meeting with Konoha it was officially announced to the whole world that Uzu no Kuni was back. They received more missions and a few requests from many villages and they were analyzing them with a critical eye.

Kushina looked up from her paper work to see Team Toushi ready for their next mission. Revealing a smirk on her face she reached for a pile of D-rank missions only for the gennin to glare at her.

"No way. Not another D-rank mission!" shouted Arashi as the others completely agreed with him as Kushina showed an amused smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you would start to complain. Ok here is a C-rank mission" she started holding out a scroll. "But be aware of the Amazon borders" she warned gaining confused looks from the three which Toushi answered.

"There is village called Amazonia which has its borders next to ours. It's a village like Nadeshiko (female run ninja village in the Naruto anime) but they have more strict rules. It's a pure female run village that has men lower than the females to the point of almost being slaves. The members of the village have a strange bloodline that makes them all physically strong, fast, have their jutsu super charge, and rumors of being able to a-sexually reproduce as well" spoke Toushi

"But your mission shouldn't cross the borders correct" spoke up Mito not even looking from her paperwork as Toushi opened up the scroll

"Yes you are correct. It's a mission from wave country to help protect a simple family from bandits as the bridge builder of the family builds his bridge" he answered as Mito looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Last reports I got from Nami was that it was a poor village under the control of a person named Gato" she finished.

"Approach this mission with caution and report back if any mishaps happen during the mission. If you don't there will be hell to pay dattebayo!" warned Kushina as they replied with a "Hai" to quickly get out of her rage zone.

**Outside**

Exiting the Uzukage tower they spotted Torune and his consisting of Tayuya, Karin, and their sensei Soi-fon (Looks like the Bleach Character but has an Uzu jounin vest instead of the white cloak and I don't own Bleach) coming to the tower covered in bruises and cuts.

"Don't fucking ask" muttered Tayuya as they walked past them.

"Well let's go team. We are supposed to meet our client at the main land" spoke up Toushi

**Main Island**

The team had gotten off the boat to see the flourishing city of Uzu main land. There was ninja's moving around the rooftops as the civilians happily use the road with a few ninja's. There were no problems or worries going around. They started walking down the road as many people noticed the Uzumaki's gave them a smile or said "Uzumaki-sama". It was a welcoming feeling.

Approaching the mission window of a nearby window they saw a black haired woman waiting for the group they assumed it was the client. Toushi taking the lead approached her.

"Hi, are you Tsunami-san?" he asked as she smiled and nodded at them saying "Yes I am"

"Well we are the team you requested. My name is Toushi and this is my team Uzumaki Naruto, Arashi, and Ashi" he spoke pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all and I thank you all for helping me. Are you ready to leave now? I hate to leave my son home alone for too long" she asked as they all nodded ready to go. Seeing this they started moving out the village toward Nami forming a protecting circle around her.

**Nami**

The trip to Nami was really simple and quite except for Arashi's chatter. There was no bandits or any missing nin on the road so it made them think over the mission for a bit about why she requested protection until they stepped into the village. All around people looked sad and depressed with poverty striking the place bad. It was at that moment that they knew why she requested them. Well the partial reason at least.

**Naruto POV**

'_This is the reason why she requested us. Did that man Gato do all this suffering? I may not know these people but I don't like them suffering like my siblings had to. But then again if they knew my relation to the Kyuubi and knew about Arashi they would probably be just like Konoha'_ I thought continuing to follow Tsunami to her house.

Approaching the door it was at that second that I sensed a ninja level charka signal and from the look of Toushi he sensed it too.

"Wait a moment Tsunami-san" spoke Toushi gaining confused looks from her, Arashi, and Ashi.

"Prepare for a fight" I warned the two activating my Rinnegan as Ashi open the scroll a little bit on her back to perform a sealing and Ashi pulled out a kunai.

Opening the door quickly they barged in ready to attack with nins facing them ready to do the same. With a quick look at each other they quickly recognized each other.

"Konoha" mutter Toushi

"Uzu" muttered the man with one eye showing.

"What the hell is going on here" roared a voice of an old man to which Tsunami recognized easily.

"Tou-san" she smiled running up to him and hugging him. "Tsunami-chan! You're okay. Who are these people you brought?" he asked

"Well I went to Uzu and requested a mission to help for protection while you build the bridge. After all Nami is pretty close to it. Who are they?"

"This is the Konoha team I requested for help"

"Ok I want an explanation of what is going on now" demanded Toushi as the old man named Tazuna released a sign telling the two groups to relax as he would explain. Which neither team did.

**A few minutes later**

"So you want to build this bridge in order to connect to the main land. This would cause Gato to lose his grip on the place and free your people from him. Him knowing this will send assassins after you as well" finished Toushi as Tazuna nodded.

"Well that explains a lot" he said as he pulled out a scroll and started writing in it. "What's that for?" asked Tazuna as he explained it was "to message the Uzukage. Don't want to piss her off and lose my head". Once finished he tapped a seal that was on the scroll causing it to teleport.

"So what will you do for now until you get reply?" questioned Tsunami

"Simple, our job depending on the Konoha nins choice of actions now that we are here. So what is your plan for us being here Sharingan no Kakashi" was his answer

"Konoha do want the Uzumaki's back-" "-And we are not property to be given away" glared Naruto with Ashi and Arashi

"But we don't want to start a war with Uzu. We will work alongside with you until this mission is over. After that we will go separate ways. Plus I don't mind that the Uzumaki's are in Uzu. As long as they are happy" answered Kakashi with an eye smile making Arashi smile

"Well since we are all allies here lets introduce each other. I know Sasuke and Sakura but who is that other kid" spoke Arashi

"His name is Sai. He is a transfer student" answered Sakura

"Well I'm Toushi since no one knows me except for maybe Kakashi" as the man nodded

"Toushi of the Raging Dragon. S rank level nin and the perfect choice to guard the Uzumaki's"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

In Uzu

Kushina and Mito were handling the paperwork on their desk with a perfect paste as things were calm at the moment. No threats were being thrown at them from rival villages, no attacks, bandits surrounding their lands are at a low, and no crazy things going on as most of their weird nins are out on missions. They loved things at this moment until it was interrupted by a scroll appeared. Kushina grabbing it before Mito could opened it up to read as Mito peaked over her shoulder.

"Dammit. On their first C-rank mission and they already run into trouble. It's not a freaking A rank mission" muttered Kushina as tic marks appeared on her head.

"We shall send another team to go and assist them. Don't pop a fuse Kushina-chan" she said as two gennin teams walked in. "And what perfect timing"

Team Soi-fon consisting of Soi-fon herself, Torune, Tayuya, and Karin.

Team Ichimaru Gin (face way he looks the same in the Bleach anime but has a jounin outfit with his shirt and pants being very baggy. And I don't own Bleach) consisting of Gin himself, Natsuhi, Kari, and Shizuku.

"We need a team to head to Nami to assist Toushi and his team" spoke Mito

"Well I'm not exactly jumping for joy to go to Nami but the view may be something to look at" smiled Gin

"On second thought Team Soi-fon" "Hai" they responded "You will assist them" finished Mito while thinking '_Gin will probably get distracted by something on the mission'_.

"Hai Uzukage-sama" bowed Soi-fon before she turned to her team with a glare. "You heard our "Lady" get the fuck moving. I want to be there within a few hours or less" she screamed at them making the gennin rush out the door to escape her as she followed after them.

"I feel like this is my fault" chuckled Gin scratching his head as everyone looked at him with a sweat drop on their head knowing it was his fault.

With Naruto's group

Naruto and his team were watching as Kakashi taught his team the tree walking exercise before Ashi decided to speak up.

"Are you seriously just now teaching them this?" she asked as Kakashi gave her an eye smile and nodded

"You're a complete idiot" she muttered at him as Toushi walked up to the group

"Kakashi-san you know you should at least taught them this before they went on their first C-rank assignment. Assuming that this is their first one" he stated

"Well I was going to do that but they were so persistent on doing a C rank mission when we went the Hokage Tower to grab a D rank. But it's no big deal. I'm sure they will adapt just fine" he finished waving him off

"Well while they are doing their training it's time to do yours. Just because we are on a mission doesn't mean we can slack off" spoke Toushi cracking his fingers

It was only within a few hours of training did Kakashi and Toushi sensed charka signals coming closer to them. Kakashi couldn't recognize it but Toushi did and it showed with a smirk.

"It seems that we have been sent reinforcements" he called out to his team as the new group appeared right in front of them.

"It's good to see you again Toushi-san" smirked Soi-fon

"Torune it's so great to see you!" shouted Arashi jumping to him which he side step away. "For you yeah but not for me exactly. Sup Naruto" replied Torune

"Hey Torune. It's good to see I have another person to spar with. I even know a few new tricks" he smirked at him which he received one in response. "You're on" answered Torune following Naruto into another clearing with Arashi following.

"We better go keep an eye on them. Knowing those two a healer would be needed Karin" spoke Ashi as Karin nodded and followed with Tayuya.

"So while the gennin go have their fun, do you mind updating me on the situation?" asked Soi-fon

**In the Separate Clearing **

Naruto and Torune could be seen having a taijutsu battle with both of their doujutsu active. It was a pretty impressive display until Torune sensed a buildup of charka from Naruto.

'Shit' was the only thing flying through Torune's head when Naruto spoke out "Shinra Tensei" send an invisible gravity force out smacking Torune away.

"Tag in!" shouted Arashi jumping at Naruto with a flying kick to his face. He managed to duck underneath it just in time for a clone of Arashi's to appear underneath waiting for him. With a quick spin kick to his chest Naruto was sent rolling back across the clearing.

"Hah. Take that!" he shouted as another voice yelled tag in. Turning around the color drained from his face as he saw a Doki towering over him holding a club. With a quick swing of it Arashi was sent flying to the side seeing swirls.

"And that's how I shut shit down, why because I'm fucking awesome" shouted Tayuya making Ashi and Karin sign at her foul language. It was luck that they didn't need to do a thing as wood wrapped around her mouth, arms and legs forcing her to the ground. The similar thing happen to the Doki as well.

"Now that she is quiet, let's continue this Naruto" spoke Torune approaching the field again as Naruto did the same as well

"Hemmy. Dommmmn't yomumm fmmucmmkminmg ignmmorme mmem! (Hey don't you fucking ignore me)" mumbled Tayuya

The two charged at each other in another taijutsu battle which was a pretty even fight for a good moment until they noticed they add some more unexpected watchers.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto stopping the fight as they saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai appear from the tree line. Taking the lead Sasuke walked up to the two with an arrogant smirk.

"I just wanted to see what kind of training you two losers are doing. It is alright but not to the level of an Uchiha Elite" he boasted as Torune now glared at him while releasing Tayuya.

"Really you want to go at it Uchiha?" glared Naruto

"Heh, you will never beat Sasuke-kun, so don't even try it" cheered Sakura gaining the immediate attention of Tayuya.

"What's that (sniff) (sniff)? I smell a fan girl who needs to be destroyed for being a fake kunoichi" glared Tayuya looking at Sakura

"Don't worry Naruto. I got this. Hey Sasuke do this" spoke Torune activating hid Sharingan on and off drawing a fierce glare from him.

"Oh what's this? The Elite Uchiha hasn't activated his Sharingan yet?" smirked Torune gaining smirks from Naruto and Tayuya

"How do you have-" "Yeah, yeah I get it. How do you have the Sharingan? I'm part Uchiha deal with it. Later guys I don't like being in the same area with a uke" interrupted Torune as he walk off leaving an angry Sasuke and Sakura.

"(Sign) look at what you did. Now I lost my sparring partner for the day" complained Naruto

"And my punching bag" added Tayuya

"So we are just going to have to take it out of your sorry asses" finished Naruto entering a fighting stance as Sasuke glared at him and did the same.

"Well I'm not getting caught up with dickless problems, so I'm going to watch from the side" spoke up Sai while thinking. _'I can also get some more data on them for Danzou-sam_a'

"I'm going to make you regret those words" said Sasuke before he was charging at Naruto fighting him in a taijutsu match.

"What" was the only thing Sakura could say before a fist was rammed into her gut causing her to crouch.

"Allow me to show you how a true kunoichi fights" taunted Tayuya before she kicked her in the face sending her rolling back some.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Sakura getting up and charging her

**With Naruto's and Sasuke's fight**

Naruto was easily blocking and dodging all of Sasuke's attacks only causing the said man to throw more angered and out of control ones. Sasuke through a punch with his left hand only for Naruto to grab it by his wrist and kick him in the stomach. Falling into a roll Sasuke got back up for Naruto to appear right in front of him punching him in the stomach. Coughing up a bit of spit Sasuke looked up just in time for Naruto to unleash a few hit combo on his chest followed by an uppercut to his chin. Sasuke smacked into the ground and slowly got up to a sitting position to glare at Naruto who was smirking.

"An Elite Uchiha. Really, because it doesn't look like it from here" he chuckled. Rage influencing him he moved to his feet and performed a few hand seals.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **_he shouted blowing out a large fireball at Naruto. Seeing it head towards him he applied charka to his hands and feet and jumped over the fireball. Following up with it he slammed down on top of Sasuke with his charka uncoated fist causing a small explosion.

**With Tayuya and Sakura**

Tayuya was just playing with Sakura. She head to admit she came up with a few strategies that might work if she was just a regular old gennin but she is not. Dodging another fist that was heading towards her face she side step to her side and kicked the feet from underneath her. Falling to the ground Tayuya did a quick spin and slam her foot down on Sakura's falling body making her cough up in pain. Slowly standing up she placed her foot down on Sakura's chest gaining her attention.

"In this ninja world you would be dead, captured, tortured, sold to slavery, and raped. This is no game for little girls. It bothers me most that you are giving real kunoichi a bad name. While I'm here with you I'm going to either make you quit when you get back to your home and turn you into a real kunoichi" she warned pushing more pressure on Sakura's chest making her wince a bit before removing him.

"I'm done here Naruto so I'll be leaving" she waved off heading to go join Karin and Ashi who was dragging Arashi behind her.

**That Night**

All three teams were now eating in Tazuna's house in silence due to certain factors. Tayuya had threaten Arashi to "shut the fuck up and eat", and Sasuke's and Sakura's pride were crushed a bit which was shown on their bandages. When Kakashi had asked them about it their reply was "team training with the Uzu nins". While the nins were eating Tsunami's son by the name of Inari had spoken up.

"I don't get how you can stay here being all cheerful. You should just go back to your own village. You don't know the meaning of what's it like to suffer!" he shouted at the end gaining everyone's attention. The most attention he gained were the Uzumaki's who were straight up glaring down at them.

"Excuse me I lost my appetite on the account of me wanting to strangle someone" spoke up Torune standing up and leaving out the door to which he slammed it closed.

"Don't know what it's like to suffer. Is that correct you brat?! You don't know what it's like. You have food on the table, roof over your head, a mother, and a grandfather" glared Naruto standing up with Ashi and Arashi.

"We are going to train. Don't stay up waiting for us" warned Ashi as the group left. Kakashi releasing a sign cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Those three lives has been nothing but a walk in the park. They went through horrible times which out of respect for them I will not say. But I will say they suffer more than you had Inari" spoke Kakashi as Karin picked it up from there.

"As for Torune. Before Mito-sama got a hold of him, unspeakable acts were committed against him that I'm not allowed to say under an S rank law. Acts that made Gato seem like a saint" she finished making Tazuna's family pale.


	9. Uzu meets Yuki

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**In the woods a distance from Tazuna's house**

Arashi, Naruto, and Torune could be seen standing in the woods as they released their charka in frustration with a massive burst. It was an amazing sight to see as they had so much charka it could be seen exploding outside of them. Arashi had a blue, white, and some specs of gold charka bursting out from him. Torune had blue, green, and specs of red and black while Naruto had blue, black, and specs of red in his. Being so close to each other their charka started touching each other slowly fusing with one another shocking the group watching as the results of this. With Naruto being in the middle Arashi slowly was starting to be dragged to Naruto on one side and Torune started to be dragged to him on the other side.

Once they were close to touching distance a yellow spark came from Naruto hitting the two and forcing them to collide. Stopping their charka output they looked at each other in confusion as they stood up and at their bodies for any signs of injuries.

"Let's not do this near each other" spoke up Naruto as Torune nodded saying "Agreed" with Naruto doing the same. After the agreement the three went to their own respective spots and did their own ventilation.

Arashi was destroying a nearby tree with taijutsu only taking out chunks of wood with each hit. Torune not far from him could be seen destroying a nearby section with intense fries. Naruto was not far from either using his gravity manipulation to flatten everything around him with a snarl. The other Uzumaki watched from a safe distance just in case they needed anything. Tayuya was going through a few hand seals every few seconds gaining the attention of Ashi to which she asked "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm placing genjutsu after genjutsu on them in order to burn up their charka more and make them fall asleep. They are not making this shit easy on me but they will fall eventually" spoke Tayuya going through another sew seals.

"Arugh!" shouted Arashi slamming his fist through the tree and pulling out his now bloody fist before falling asleep against the tree due to exhaustion.

"Ok Karin your up" spoke out Tayuya now focusing on Naruto and Torune. Karin giving a nod ran up to Arashi and placed him on his back. Performing a few hand seals her hands glowed green to which she used to place on his wounds healing it up.

Torune performed a few hand seals and took a deep breath before blowing out a small ember that stood in front of his mouth which was chagrining up fiercely with power before it burst out in a powerful explosion sending out massive flames destroying the area in front of him.

Naruto slowly raised his hands out lifting up large chunks of land nearby him in the air. He was slowly raising more and more before exhaustion caught up with him (and a genjutsu) causing him to drop it to the ground. It was soon followed up with him falling asleep.

Once Torune fire destruction was finished he formed more hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground making new trees to replace the old ones. It was only after he finished that he fell asleep.

"I'll go get Torune" muttered Tayuya

"I'll get Naruto" muttered Ashi

The three females had placed the three boys laying on their back against a same large tree nest to each other. (Naruto in the middle and the other two next to him leaning against him)

"So are you both ready to drag them to the house?" asked Karin as Tayuya gave her a laugh.

"Yeah that's not fucking happening. It was exhausting placing genjutsu's upon them. I'm not moving them another fucking inch" she glared walking up to the Uzumaki men. She stopped in front of Torune and sat down between his legs and lay back against his chest slowly going to sleep.

"Well that solves our problem" spoke out Ashi as she followed Tayuya's example and sat in Naruto's lap and curled into his chest. Karin releasing a sign, she pulled a small paper with a seal on it and placed it on the tree above them. Forming a hand seal she activated it making it glow blue which made a blue bubble spread out a good distance around them before disappearing.

"Now that, that is finished we can sleep peacefully" she muttered before sitting down between Arashi's leg and laying on his back before her eyes widen in shock.

'_His charka! It's so warm and comforting. I never really noticed but it's amazing'_ she thought closing her eyes and falling asleep peacefully with a smile on her face.

**Morning**

The seal above the tree glowed a bit brighter before sending a small zap to Karin to notify her that someone entered the perimeter. Getting up from her comfortable position she started to wake the others up. Once she had gotten everyone to wake up she told them someone was approaching them.

Standing up the group drew defensive positions with some taking to the trees in case of an attack only for them to see a young woman wearing a pink kimono holding basket of leaves come into sight.

"A civilian?" spoke Ashi as Arashi moved toward the girl with a smile on his face.

Looking around Haku noticed there were six nins around and they had Uzu symbols at them.

'_By the color of their hair and those Uzu symbols they have to be the Uzumaki from the new Uzu country. Will they be a threat to Zabuza-sama. Even so I can't fight them with these many numbers unprepared'_

"Hi there! My name is Arashi. What are you doing out here all alone?" he spoke as the woman looked at him before giving him a soft smile.

"My name is Haku. I'm just here to gather some herbs to help my injured friend. Are you ninja?" she asked to which Arashi laughed at.

"Yup, but how did you know?" he questioned to which she pointed at his forehead protector making him laugh a bit at his embarrassment. Karin walked up to them while smacking Arashi softly on his head and gave her basket a brief glance.

"My name is Karin. Since this idiot didn't introduce us I will. That is Naruto, Ashi, Torune, and Tayuya. I'm also a medic nin so let me help you with gathering some herbs. I saw a few around here that I recognize to be great for injuries and sickness" she offered as Haku thanked her.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Torune watched from a tree branch as Naruto, Ashi, and Karin helped Haku gather some useful herbs before Haku looked at Arashi and asked him "Since you are a ninja, why are you doing so far out here?"

"We are training" was his simple answer. "Why are you training? You all look pretty strong already."

"No we must get stronger. I want to get stronger so I can protect my family and my new home. What I want is there to be a day were Naruto or even Torune to look for me for strength and help. And maybe someday be the next Uzukage" he smiled as Naruto and Torune looked at him a bit surprised before letting out a soft chuckle as Naruto spoke up.

"Good goal but I won't make you catching up to me all that easy" he smirked while Torune was thinking

'_If Naruto keeps getting stronger it will force Arashi to do the same. As a result they are protecting each other. It's the perfect win, win situation. I might as well give him some motivation'_

"I await the day you become as strong as me" smiled softly Torune

"Well it seems like you have admiral goals. But do you have any precious people?" she then asked looking at each of them to see their reaction. They were all looking at each other but it was Arashi who chose to answer her.

"We sure do and that's even more of a reason to train to get stronger. We want to protect them all" he answered as everyone nodded agreeing with him

"That's good to hear. Just remember when you fight to protect something, that's when you will become truly strong. Even strong enough to rival those two" smiled Haku as she stood up

"Thank you for your help. I should have enough herbs now. It was nice meeting all of you" she said walking off before stopping.

"Oh by the way, I'm a boy" she said smirking at their reaction as Naruto nearly lost his balance because of shock while Torune did the same. On the other hand Tayuya couldn't and ended up falling dragging Torune with her. Ashi, Karin, and Arashi looked at her from their spots with their jaws dropped.

"Bullshit!" yelled Tayuya getting up and off of Torune. "If you are a male than I'm a fucking male too!" glared Tayuya as Torune got up next to her.

"Why did you have to drag me with you, you troublesome woman" muttered Torune like a certain Nara. Tayuya ignored his comment as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her boob shocking everyone.

"Now see. Since you can tell I have boobs and a female with Torune as my witness (who nodded blushing) you have to be a female as well. Prove me wrong by doing the same" she glared removing his hand as Karin added.

"I'll check" smiled Arashi to which Ashi punched him in the face resulted with him on the floor crying on the floor

"And I can tell by your charka that you are female. A bit on the cold side but I can sense you are female. I'm a sensor and I know a male's charka is a lot denser and less controlled. A female's charka is soft and more controlled like yours is. Civilian or ninja it makes no difference. Mito-sama taught me" she finished proudly while Haku looked at them blushing in shock as Arashi finally recovered.

"Wait that blush!" shouted Arashi pointing at her from the ground. "You are a female! Thank god! I thought I was starting to turn gay for you" he spoke placing a hand over his heart as Haku was now blushing like a red tomato. Trying to escape her embarrassment she turned forward and walked away in a quick paste into the forest.

"Well at least we know nii-san doesn't bat for the other team" smirking Naruto at Arashi who glared at him. "Now I have to tell Sas-uke that you are no longer on the market for him" he added as Torune in the background was shouting "Oohhh. He just said he saved your anal virginity"

"DIE!" shouted Arashi spearing Naruto into the ground causing the two to fight (play fighting) on the ground while the others laugh at them, but one had a thought run through her head.

'_Why am I'm a bit jealous and angry at Haku?'_ thought Karin

**Later that night**

The six had finally come back into Tazuna's house gaining everyone's attention. They could see the group now covered in bruises, scrapes, and dirt with the smell of the outside clinging to them. Soi-fon stepping up to them first glared down at them with a menacing glare making them sweat.

"Welcome back. Now all of you, take a damn shower. NOW!" she ordered making them rush to the bathroom. Tayuya, Torune, and Karin more so as they knew what she could do. The Konoha group looked at Soi-fon with sweat-drops as they could literally feel the heat the glare gave off.

'_It reminds me of Kushina-sama. She must have been trained by her'_ thought Kakashi as Toushi laughed at the scene but stopped immediately when she saw that glared aimed towards him.

"I'll go….check the perimeter to…. make sure the area is clear" he smiled with his excuse as he rushed out the window. Soi-fon had turned her attention to Sakura making her look at her in a bit of fear.

"And this is what a true kunoichi. To strike true fear into people. I saw your match before with Tayuya. It shows you're a true fan girl and a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere" she said before walking away as Sakura looked down in shame.

**In front of the SINGLE ONLY bathroom of the house**

"So who goes first?" asked Arashi as everyone looked at him like he was stupid for a minute until they thought about it.

'_Who will get to use it first?'_

"(Sign) Do I have to do every fucking thing. Karin, Ashi you go first. I will go next with Torune and Naruto and Arashi will go last" answered Tayuya as Arashi, Naruto, and Ashi looked at her in shock.

"Let me guess. You never token a shower with a female?" asked Karin as the three nodded. "Change of plans then. Naruto you will shower first with Ashi and Arashi will shower last with Karin. We got to eliminate this shyness shit" finished Tayuya pushing the first to into the bathroom without giving them time to protest.


	10. Battle on the Bridge

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**After Washing Up**

Once the group had finished washing up they all could be seen in their room with different expressions on their face for the most part. Naruto and Torune had a face of annoyance with a small blush, Ashi and Arashi had a deep blush on their face, Karin was grinning with a blush, and Tayuya had a confident smirk on her face. Naruto leaned over to Torune to start to whisper to him gain the said person's attention.

"How do you deal with her?" he questioned as Torune released a sign

"I just give up and let her have her way" he spoke in a frown

"So she wears the pants of this relationship" he smirked back at him as Torune glared at him.

"That may be so but at least I live with a small amount of damage. So yeah I'll be the bitch but at least I'm alive with my manhood and pride intact" he finished as Naruto reluctantly nodded in respect. Before they could get started on talking about anything the door opened up with Soi-fon and Toushi

Soi-fon sealed up the door, while Toushi placed a sound barrier down gaining the group attention. It must be important if they were setting up security measures. Once finished the two sat down on chairs in front of them as they group sat down in front of them.

"Ok let's get straight to it" started Toushi. "Kakashi has sent Konoha a mission and I can assume it's about the upgrade of the mission and the appearance of us. Most importantly the fact the Uzumaki's are out of the village" he explained as Soi-fon toke over from there.

"I'm taking no chances so I sent the Uzukage's a message of that. The Uzukage is most likely going to send the royal guard along with a few high ranking personal. Things are going to get dangerous so at all times you are to be alone. Especially with Kakashi" she warned as the group nodded

"Good, I'm glad you all understand. So no more heavy training, just prepare for the coming battle. We don't need any of you weak from training. That goes double for you three boys" she finished glaring at the three as they looked elsewhere avoiding her glance as they were going do the exact opposite.

"Don't worry we will keep them in line. Its task Uzumaki women are good at" smirked Karin glaring down and cracking her knuckles at the three with Tayuya and Ashi.

"I feel like Shinigami has a grasp of my soul" spoke out Arashi in shock as he held his chest with Naruto and Torune nodding.

"Glad to hear that" smirked Soi-fon forming a hand seal dismissing the seal on the door as Toushi removed the seal on the room. Once done the door was forced opened with Sasuke and Sakura stumbling in.

"So did you have fun?" questioned Soi-fon placing her hands on her hips now glaring at the two genin.

"Listening in and spying is grounds for imprisonment or execution, even though you couldn't hear a thing" she finished walking out the door followed by Toushi. The group watched as the two got to their feet and could feel a headache coming along.

"Oh no I'm out of here. I'm not dealing with this shit" snapped Torune walking out the door surprising everyone as Sasuke glared at him. "I'm with him" spoke Naruto following after him as the others did the same ignoring the two. "This mission is so not worth it" muttered Ashi hearing Sasuke go off on them.

A few days later

The Uzu and Konoha group could be seen walking Tazuna to the bridge. At the moment there was no trouble but that was until they reached the bridge were they saw a mist covering it followed by groans in it.

"Oh no GHOSTS!" shouted Arashi in a terrified and pale face as Naruto chuckled at his fear of ghosts until he saw Torune looking at Arashi with wide eyes.

"BAKA!" shouted Karin smacking Arashi over the head

"Wait Torune are you afraid of ghosts too?" questioned Naruto as everyone looked at the two.

"Of course not! I just don't go looking for supernatural stuff like that. I don't believe in ghosts, zombies, spirits, clowns, or monsters" he spoke looking away

'Clowns?' thought everyone as Tayuya looked at Torune with a look saying "blackmail". Before anyone else could speak more of the subject a chuckle was heard through the mist.

"Well look at what we have here. It seems we have a party going on here. I hope we are invited" spoke the voice as two figures walked out of the mist revealing it to be Zabuza and the hunter nin.

"You're not!" shouted Arashi stick his tongue at them as Kakashi toke action

"Sai, Sakura guard Tazuna. I will take on Zabuza" he ordered as Toushi issued out his own orders.

"Naruto, Tayuya, Arashi help out Sasuke. Torune support them from distance. Karin your on medic duty and Ashi help guard Tazuna. Me and Soi-fon will support Kakashi" he ordered as everyone nodded and jumped into action.

Kakashi ran out, at Zabuza taking out his kunai to attack him with Soi-fon and Toushi following. Sasuke engage the hunter nin in a taijutsu match with Naruto, Tayuya, and Arashi following and Torune doing the same at a distance.

With Zabuza's fight

Kakashi blocked Zabuza's swipe of his sword with his kunai and maintained a lock with it as Soi-fon appeared from Zabuza's side in a kicking motion. Jumping back Zabuza avoided the kick but had to use his sword to block the hit from a dragon shaped gauntlet covering Toushi's hand sending him sliding across the bridge. He turned to look at the man to see he had large gauntlets on both arms.

Toushi clanked them together twice before slamming his fist into the ground causing cracks to appear around the impact area. In result of this two water dragons appeared from the waters around the bridge and charged at Zabuza.

"Damn" muttered Zabuza getting ready to kick it up a level

With hunter nin (Haku)

Haku was fighting Sasuke evenly in a taijutsu match as Sasuke went for another punch to which she jumped back from only to trip on a root that 'magically' appear. While following to the ground Sasuke used this chance to turn his punch into his chest and spinning to slam his heel on Haku's chest as she fell down. Seeing this when she hit the ground she quickly rolled away avoiding the drop kick as Tayuya appeared at her destination to punt her into Naruto's spin kick.

Getting kicked in the chest twice she rolled back into a crouch staring at the group as they regroup with each other with Torune standing a distance away.

"Even though you are from different villages your teamwork is pretty good. It seems I have to get serious with you. I'm sorry for what I have to do" spoke Haku standing up and forming hand seals. _**"Hyouton:**__**Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)"**_she shouted as ice mirrors started to form around the group closer to her.

Back to Zabuza

Zabuza was slashing water dragons left and right as Soi-fon would appear in flashes trying to attack him in his blind spot. Slamming his sword in front of him he used it to block a water dragon attacking him before using his other arm to block Soi-fon's kick. Grabbing on to his arm she pulled a chain from her sleeve to wrap around his before throwing the sharp end down into the ground locking it. Jumping back she formed hand seals before jumping forward with her hand turning gold with black symbols and yellow charka wrapping around her arm.

"_**Suzumebachi (Hornet)"**_she shouted charging forward

"_**Chidori!"**_shouted a voice above to reveal it to be Kakashi with his Sharingan out holding a lighting blade aiming for Zabuza in a swoop downwards.

"No!" shouted Zabuza in anger

With Haku

The group besides Torune was now inside an ice mirror prison with senbon sticking outside. Haku was too fast to hit at this point no matter how many numbers they have. It was extremely annoying to Naruto and Sasuke to know that they had their Rinnegan/newly acquired Sharingan activated which allowed them to track her movements but their bodies can barely keep up.

"This is not going too well" muttered Arashi looking at the reflection of Haku on all the mirrors.

"There is no way you could win. Just give up right now or I will steel up my heart and do what is necessary" spoke Haku as the group just glared at her with Tayuya flipping her off making her twitch in anger. "So be it" she finished as the mirrors started to glow. Soon a large amount of senbon flew out of the mirrors at all directions heading for them.

"_**Moku Jouheki (Wood Barrier Technique)"**_ shouted a voice as a wooden barrier form over the group protecting the group as the senbon only got stuck in the barrier.

Haku seeing the barrier appeared above the barrier facing it, forming hand seals but was forced to a stop when Torune appeared in front of her holding her arm. Staring at him she noticed his eyes had the Sharingan activated. Kicking off of him she gained a bit distance as they landed on the ground.

Haku stared at Torune as she now noticed that between her was him and the wooden doom behind her.

"You lost" smirked Torune confusing her as the ground broke from her side with Arashi appearing with a spin kick to her face smashing her mask into pieces. Falling back she landed on the wooden dome before it opened up around her for Naruto to grab her in the full-nelson. Tayuya jumped out of the now opening dome and placed a charka repressing seal on Haku's chest.

"It's finally over. Man that was a pain" started Arashi before he noticed the mask person face. "Wait a minute….HAKU!" shouted Arashi in shock as the others looked at the said person jumping to her knees in

"I HIT A FEMALE!" shouted Arashi holding his head as Tayuya glared at him. Walking up to him she slammed her fist into his head. "Don't get all gentlemen like on me. We are ninja's, don't go soft because the enemy is a female" she roared at Arashi as Naruto, Sasuke, and Torune rolled their eyes.

"Now onto to you. Why are you paired up with a person like Zabuza" questioned Naruto looking at Haku. Releasing a sign she saw no reason not to tell them her story.

Surrounding Area

As a large party was now walking on the bridge heading towards the sounds of battle another group was heading towards the same direction in a quick amount of speed underneath the bridge on the water, another group was following the large marching group, and the final group was approaching the battle from the water on the uncompleted side of the bridge.

Zabuza's fight

Kakashi's and Soi-fon's hands could be seen running through Zabuza's chest at different areas. Soi-fon released a small 'tch' while Kakashi's eye narrowed at Zabuza.

"You moved your body in way so we would pierce only non-vital areas. Impressive" spoke Kakashi pulling his arm out with Soi-fon.

"The question is, can you do it again?" questioned Soi-fon readying her arm again when the group heard some laughing. The mist faded away to reveal a small business man in a suit with a bunch of thugs behind him.

"So this is what the big bad demon is reduced to. On his last legs ready to die" smirked the business man.

"Gato. What are you doing here!" yelled Zabuza enraged

"Well, you were a bit too much too pay for, for such sloppy work. So I'll just kill all of you while you are weakened from the fight" smirked Gato as Zabuza glared at him.

"I have no more business with you guys anymore. My business is with him now" spoke Zabuza as Kakashi, Soi-fon, and Toushi nodded and now faced Gato.

"You assume that we are too weak from the battle-" started Toushi before he sensed approaching charka signals coming in close.

"Shit they are making a move! Uzu!" shouted Toushi grabbing Zabuza and jumping back with Soi-fon as Naruto, Torune, Ashi, Arashi holding Haku, Tayuya, and Karin landed near them all putting up defensive stances as nins landed down on the bridge.

Team 7 regrouped around Tazuna as some of the nins landing next to them in a prepared stance as another group landed in their own area. The last group landed around the Uzu group in defensive stances.

"I knew Konoha would make a move like this but what are you and your group doing here" started Toushi

"Nii Yugito the hellcat of Kumo"


	11. Going Home

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**The Bridge/ Standoff**

Standing around the Uzu nins and captured missing nins were a group of Uzu nins that were part of the royal guard protecting the Uzukage's. Also in the group were a few jounin here and there. They were currently looking at a group of Kumo nins off to the side lead by the jounin Nii Yugito. In front of both groups were the Konoha nins surrounding the bridge builder Tazuna along with some extra protection including Anbu and a few other noticeable nins like Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Hayate, Anko, and Mizuki. The last group in the back was Gato and his bandit army.

"So Kumo nins why are you here? Is this another kidnapping attempt on the Uzumaki's like you tried with Kushina-sama?" asked Toushi shocking the Uzumaki's that didn't know that, that had happened.

"It wasn't the Raikage who ordered the kidnapping. It was a council member who is no longer among the living. Even then, that was then when times were much different from now" answered Yugito

"So what is the reason now?" spoke up Soi-fon

"Well we were heading to Uzu to form at least a neutral treaty with them. The Raikage doesn't want his predecessor's actions affecting us now. We are not allying with you but we are not going to start a war with you as long as you don't in return start one with us.

But we noticed your battle and wanted to see what was going on and the strength of Uzu" answered Yugito

"So no kidnapping"

"No kidnapping. While I wouldn't mind kidnapping one for myself. He looks yummy" finished Yugito looking at Naruto with a smirk as he looked away. One of the Uzu royal guards walked up and faced the Konoha nins with his hand on his sword.

"And what would be the reason why you are here Konoha nins. I can think of several reasons and none of them pleasant" he spoke assuming a leadership role as one of the Anbu walked up dressed in anbu gear with a black cloak over showing he was a Anbu Captain.

"By the order of the Konoha Council, you are to hand over the Uzumaki's" he spoke

"Council" muttered Toushi as Yugito spoke up

"So this is not an order of the Hokage but of the council. Similar to what happened with us, but will it end the same I wonder" she smirked

"Shut it Kumo trash. This does not concern you" he bit back

"Oh but it does. You take the Uzumaki's an Uzu starts a war on you. I'm sure Raikage-sama will love to help and wipe out your country to prove we are the strongest" she answered back with glee making the Konoha nins face her.

"So please. Go on and do so. I can't wait for this to blow up in your faces" she finished as the Anbu Captain paused for a minute.

"Captain!" called out a purple hair Anbu

"We should stand down" spoke out Kakashi gaining everyone's attention.

"Kakashi?" spoke out Asuma looking at him.

Rubbing the back of his head he released a sign and continued on.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to go down in history as part of the group who started the next great Shinobi War for following orders of someone that is not my Hokage. All those deaths would be on our hands too"

"Man this is embarrassing. Called out again and forced to give in when it involves Uzu" muttered the Captain

"Captain?" questioned the Saru masked Anbu

"We will stand down" he answered making everyone released their threatening stance as Soi-fon release a deep breathe before pulling out a syringe filled with yellow liquid.

"Well now that we don't have to worry about, I can cure you now" she stated stabbing Zabuza in the chest with it making him jolt in shock

"What the FUCK?!" he shouted in shock as Karin walked up to him to heal his wounds with Soi-fon's nod.

"My attack had poison in it. You wouldn't know you were poisoned until your body started slowing down, coughing up blood, and collapsed on the floor slowly dieing as your major organs shut down one by one. Perfect way for an enemy of Uzu should die" was her answer without remorse.

"Damn she's cold" muttered Yugito in shock

"So you will all leave now right?" questioned a sweating Gato interrupting the group conversation

"Oh no! We all may not get along with each other but we all still hate bandits" spoke the Anbu Captain as they all set their eyes on them. They didn't stand a chance.

It was only after deposing the bodies did the Kumo nin leave to continue on with their mission while the extra group of Uzu and Konoha nins decided to stay with their group until it was time to leave with back to their village.

A few tense days later the bridge was finally finished which allowed the group to finally now part ways with Tayuya and Soi-fon sadly not having enough time to change more of Sakura. But they did leave enough of an impression on her. After all if you couldn't make the man you wanted to fall in love with you, you can just dominate him and force it. The final issue was about the bridge.

"What should we name the bridge?" asked a changed personality wise Inari after the brutal killing of Gato and his thugs.

"The great Tazuna bridge!" shouted Tazuna as everyone shook their heads no

"Well this whole nightmare came to an end because of a conflict involving the Uzu Uzumaki's so we should name it after them" spoke Tsunami as everyone slowly agreed.

"Ok the bridge will now be called the Great Uzumaki Bridge" spoke Tazuna as the people from Nami cheered.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was getting ready to leave when he came across Mizuki. The female he got along with to some degree and had a fling with on the side. Yes he was no virgin thanks to her but they never made anything more happen of it.

"Naruto-kun" she muttered as he started as her.

"Mizuki-chan. It has been a while hasn't it" he spoke as she nodded her head.

"Ever since you left, it hasn't been the same. My life. I felt an emptiness in my heart that only one person could full which is you. I'm even thinking of leaving the force just to go to Uzu and be with you" she finished as Naruto released a sign scratching his head.

"Don't" he stated shocking her a bit. "But Naruto-kun-!"

"If you do so it will be considered as treason since you are leaving for a rival nation so soon after leaving the force. Wait until Konoha and Uzu are on better terms before doing something. I know it will be hard but I'm sure you can pull through. But until then I will find a way to send messages to you. I'm sure Kaa-san knows of some methods" he answered as Mizuki smiled at him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I guess I will place my trust in you knowing what to do. I'll see if I can visit you some time on a vacation or something. I'm sure we can have some fun when we do" she teased before walking off and waving as she did making him smirk

"All right everyone. It's time to head back home to the village. Let's avoid any more trouble as I'm sure Kushina-sama is already planning to have my ass on a platter" spoke Toushi making some people smirk at him knowing Kushina habits.

**A few hours later Uzukage office main entrance**

The group with an added Zabuza and Haku were staring at the door in dread. The jounin knew the two devils inside could sense them but it didn't make it anymore easier to open the door.

"Even I know opening that door means certain doom" spoke up Arashi with sweat coming down his brow

"Someone needs to go first, so who is most likely to withstand the brunt of it?" asked Toushi as everyone looked at Soi-fon who has a will made of steel but currently having a face that looked ready to crack as well.

"Soi-fon" they all said together pushing her forward startling her a bit. Before she could react and chain of charka snapped at her wrapping around her neck and dragging her forward. The group could only stare in horror as the doors closed behind and the screams came out.

"They made Soi-fon scream" said Tayuya shocked as the doors slowly opened again with more chains coming out.

"Their hungry for more!" – Arashi

"Get back demon!" – Torune

"Maybe Konoha wasn't that bad" -Naruto

"Oh hell no!" – Ashi which was heard before the chains wrapped around them and dragged them in. Once they were in front of the desk wrapped in chains they saw a glaring Kushina look at them while Mito had tick marks over her face. Of to the side was a changed up bruised Soi-fon who glared at them. Mito clearing her throat started off first.

"So tell me why or even how on your first mission out of our lands did you run into the mess you got into and don't leave ANYTHING out" she stated as the team started explaining everything before Kushina picked off from were Mito left off.

"Well I was going to let you all of with a mild punishment since you got us an alliance with Nami and proved yourself to Kumo" she started as they signed in relief

"But then you made us wait for a few minutes while you stood out there like bakas!" she shouted enraged

"I will give each and every one of your punishments later. You won't even know it was coming, so sleep with one eye open" she warned as she dismissed her chains and everyone realized they screwed themselves.

"Now as for you Zabuza and Haku. I will put you on a 3 month monitor and probation period before fully allowing you two to join our forces" confusing the two

"We never even said we wanted to join your forces" said a confused Zabuza

"Yes you did" stated Kushina without a care in the world

"We didn't"

"Yes you did, now report to the front desk outside and the lady in front will set you up with lodging. You can take a few missions after the paperwork is finished later on in the week" finished Kushina stunning Zabuza as she just forced him into the job

"Just let it happen" spoke out Mito. "She doesn't take no for a answer"

"Well it can't be bad to work here Zabuza-sama. It looks like a nice place with friendly people" added Haku as Zabuza slumped his shoulders and just accepted his fate. After all Haku will be safe here.

"Alright, your all dismissed. Go clean yourselves off" finished Mito waving her hand off allowing them to leave.

**With Naruto**

Finally home and cleaned up he could looked into a way to contact Mizuki back in Konoha. After all there had to be some scrolls in the Uzumaki library that shows how. With a few clones looking around and reading he finally came across something that might work. A seal that Uzumaki's had used to send messages at a fast rate during war times. Well it should work for his purposes as well. Now he just needed to give her the seal so she could talk to him but how was the thought running through his mind as Arashi burst through the doors.

"Nii-san! Sensei said can enter the Chuunin exams in Konoha if we prove that we are up to the task. It would be awesome to see everyone again and show how strong we gotten" he smiled making Naruto confused at why they were even allowed anywhere on fire country grounds before smirking right back at him

'_Perfect'_


End file.
